We have developed a rapid, simple, and quantitative filter-binding assay which can separate covalent DNA-protein complexes from protein-free DNA. We have used the assay to detect and quantitate the adenovirus DNA-terminal protein complex. We propose to study the role and synthesis of the terminal protein during infection. We develop a model for the action of terminal protein during initiation of adenovirus DNA replication.